


Tick Tock

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Fangor comes to Earth. Originally written May 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

Wake up in the morning feeling like Prince Seerow  
Sharing secrets with Level Six but I won't play a hero  
Get DNA, grow some teeth from like this one guy called Jack  
Cause when I become human I'm not coming back.  
I'm talking counting up all my toes  
Trying on all my clothes  
Primitive human phones  
And Mustangs playing the Rolling Stones  
Not feeling all alone  
Though this balance is...tipsy.

I'm bound, on the ground  
Now I'm speaking making sound  
Tonight, no more fight  
Just the yellow sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the morphing don't stop oh no.

Ain't got a care on this world, ain't got no worry or fear.  
Ain't got no money in my pocket but at least now I'm here.  
Now the college kids are lining up to chug a gallon  
But I think they're below me unless they talk like Paul Allen.  
I'm talking about everybody making bank  
Not a military rank  
What's all this I ate and drank?  
I'm going till Yeerks kick me out  
Or the Ellimists shut me down  
Ellimists shut me down  
Ellie shut me-

I build this body up  
The blue breaks down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, there's just one  
My strong hands up  
I've got it now  
I speak, make sound,  
Yeah I've got this.  
I build this body up  
The blue breaks down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah there's just one  
Put my hands up  
My strong hands up  
Human hands up...  
Now the planet don't stop till I show up.


End file.
